Still holding on
by Jujupops494
Summary: Ethan dies in an act to save a young child's life. Warning character death. I do not own! I do not own cover picture! All rights go to disney/teletoon. I only own my writing and ideas.
1. Prologue or Chapter 1

**How it happened…**

Two best friends are sitting in front of the TV watching the news not knowing that it'll change their lives forever. "Sarah do we have to watch the news? I'm hungry!" said the blonde. The brunette held her hand up and put a finger on her lips to tell her to be quite. A house and a crashed car appeared on the screen "It all happened so fast; I-I was sitting on my patio reading a book and watching my grandson play on the lawn when all of a sudden a car came around the corner and started to spin out of control. The car was headed straight for my grandson; I was paralyzed in my spot. I heard someone yell and then a large crash. An SUV was broken and turned over on my front lawn; I ran over to where my grandson Michael was a few moments ago but instead of my grandson there was a teenage boy lying in his place. A few feet away crying was Michael. I heard someone already calling 911; so I bent down to check the boy's pulse and h-he-he was dead!" the old woman talking to a news reporter said then broke down crying.

The reporter turned to the camera as the lady walked away "You heard it here first folks a young teenage boy sacrificed his life to save a child. The incident is told to be from a drunk driver trying to get home. The boy has been identified as 15 year old Ethan Morgan and we'll have more news on what happened later. I am Maxwell Chavers and my prayers go to the family of the lifesaving hero" and with that the news went to sports.

The two teenage vampires stared in shock at the screen. "Ethan's dead?!" Sarah screamed while Erica just comforted her best friend while they cried into each other's arms.

Whitechapel has just lost one of their protectors.

* * *

Sorry not my best writing but I promise to do better in the next chapters and might redo this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Benny's Front door…**

"How are we going to tell him?" Sarah said to Erica while she knocked on the door. After a moment Benny opened the door "Something tells me he already knows" Erica whispered to Sarah. She was right Benny looked horrible; his hair was a mess, his eyes were wet and puffy, his cheeks were tear stained and there was snot running down his nose. He looked at them as if he was disappointed then moved out of the doorway to let them in.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

I can't even imagine what he's feeling like right now. Ethan ishis best friend and now he's gone. He must be miserable. Me and Erica sat on the couch while Benny sat in an armchair across from us. There was an awkward silence while we waited for someone to be the first to talk "Sooooo …Are you okay?" I asked him. _Are you okay? What kind of stupid question is that? Of course he's not okay! His best friend just died!_ I plastered on a fake smile then waited for him to answer. "No" he said staring at the ground. Without a second thought I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Why? Why him?" he cried into my arm. I rubbed his back. _Why? I don't know why. I don't know what to say to him. What could I say? He sacrificed his __life__ for that little boy. _"I don't know why. But now because of him a child gets to live. He knew he would die. He didn't have to he _wanted_ to." I told him. For the next hour we all just sat there in silence thinking and remembering.

**No one's P.O.V**

"Well I'm going out for a snack. See you later" Erica said then she ran out the door at super speed. Sarah got up and started walking out the door "Where are you going?" Benny asked looking up. "To see how the Morgans are doing. Want to come?" She said. He nodded and got up from his chair. The vampire and the spell caster walked across the street to a beloved friend's house.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the review from the first chapter! I promise whoevers ideas I use in the following chapters I will credit. So what did you guys think? I will probably upload the next chapter by Thursday. How do you think the Morgans are holding up? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again and read and review! Also give me ideas for the next following chapters! TTYL -Jujupops494**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody! **

**Gosh its been a while huh? Well I've noticed my views have been going down and my friends have been pissed. So I decided what the heck! I'm done my homework I have time. Yeah I have no plans whatsoever... so lets stop talking, I know you've all been waiting sooo I'll stop talking and let you read... I do not own! Forgot to put disclaimers last time. Oops. Lol my friend just said she'll sue me. But she doesnt own it either.  
**

* * *

_Previously..._**  
**

_"Well I'm going out for a snack. See you later" Erica said then she ran out the door at super speed. Sarah got up and started walking out the door "Where are you going?" Benny asked looking up. "To see how the Morgans are doing. Want to come?" She said. He nodded and got up from his chair. The vampire and the spell caster walked across the street to a beloved friend's house._

**Sarah's P.O.V**

_What are we going to say? I'm sorry your son/brother died? _Me and Benny are standing on the Morgan's front porch. I lean in on the door to listen. Its quite in there, too quite. I pull back then have an idea. I quickly run to the flower shop thats on main street.

**Benny's P.O.V**

I'm staring at the door thinking when I feel a sudden gust of wind next to me. Looking around I notice Sarah is gone. I shake my head and sit down on one of the chairs. I feel another gust of wind and look up to see Sarah holding some flowers "Where have you been?" I ask. "I ran to the flower shop and bought some white roses" she says nodding towards the flowers and the door. I'm about to knock when the door suddenly opens to reveal a very sad and disheveled looking Samantha Morgan. Before I can ask she says "I saw you through the window. Do you want to come in?" we nod and step inside. Everything looks the same except its not, theres a filling of emptiness in the air. Like something is off or missing and that something is Ethan. Mrs. Morgan appears beside me "Would you like anything? Tea? Cookies?" I shake my head and Sarah hands her the flowers "These are for you" she says. Mrs. Morgan smiles then moves to the island to put the in a vase. I notice Jane coming down the stairs; shes crying. All of a sudden she runs down the rest of the steps and hugs me, crying into my stomach. _It must be so hard for her, she and Ethan never really spent any time together. And she's so young and she will already be going to a funeral. It hurts me to see her like this shes always so happy. Ethan was a brother to be so shes like my sister too. _Next thing I know I'm crying too. She looks up at me with big tear filled brown eyes "Benny I..."

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry if its short. Anyway please review! I need at least some reviews if I get alot I'll update really soon. And just so you know Ethan will be coming in. But how? You'll see anywho next chapter will be the funeral. So bye gotta go do homework see yeah later! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Thanks so much for the reviews! And thank you so much for those who were patient. Anyways I decided to update since I have nothing to do so first I'll answer some reviews:**

**Dominus Trinus 13: Yeah. And I'm glad you can feel his emotion even though he's not showing it that much (is he? idk). And no more waiting cuz its here! (the chapter I mean).**

**Fr081396: I'm glad you love it! :) And heres your update! And she was going to say...**

**AwesomeWierdo: Its okay I almost forgot about her too. No! Dont feel guilty heres a cookie!**

**Aritzia1998: I told you why! White = Death Roses = Beauty! I know youre getting impatient. Yes I do/would hate it. Haha and yes a cliffhanger because I'm evil :) And again heres your update!**

**cubillos: glad you like it! and for the 4th time: heres your update!**

**Thank you to all my readers who followed/favourited/reviewed/read my story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing nothing at all but my writing and or ideas! Just had to get that out there so I dont get sued.**

* * *

"Benny I'm sorry" she says._Why is she sorry? _"What do you mean?" I ask looking into her big brown eyes _Ethan's eyes_ "I'm sorry because I've been such a bad sister to him and to you even. I know what you guys do; you fight evil things like vampires and ghosts and yet even when you guys need **my** help I _charge _you! I made deals with you and then still got Ethan in trouble! I've been a horrible sister and yet he always tried to protect me and when he needed protecting all I did was ask for money!" she screamed running up the stairs again. I'm about to follow her up but Sarah grabs my arm "Don't. I'll talk to her" she says trailing up the stairs. I turn around to find Mrs. Morgan staring at me a blank expression on her face. She walks over to the coffee table where I notice an album on it as she picks it up and sits on the couch. She opens the album and pats down next to her indicating for me to sit down. I walk over and sit next to her as she puts the book in between us.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

I walk up the stairs after telling Benny that I'd take care of it. I reach the top of and look around to see her bedroom door is closed but as I walk towards it I hear crying coming from a room down the hall _Ethan's room_. I walk to the door and lightly knock "Jane? It's Sarah. Are you alright? I'm coming in okay" I hear a mumbled okay and open the door to see Jane crying on Ethan's bed holding a teddy bear against her chest. I sit next to her and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask again, she looks at me but doesnt answer my question "You see this bear? It's a panda-bunny; Ethan won it for me at Wonderland two summers ago. At first I thought it was stupid but still I found myself sleeping with it every night or hugging it when I was sad. We went to wonderland with mom and dad. While my parents sat; me and Ethan decided to play some games. There was this one space shooters game that Ethan played he won and gave me the prize. This panda-bunny. I thought it was lame but I loved the idea of Ethan winning me something so when Ethan and I fight or theres something wrong I ask this stuffed animal for advice. But now its like I'm asking Ethan for advice and hes telling me not to worry because thats what he always says. And holding this bear is my way of saying I miss him" she says looking into my eyes but I can tell shes in her own little world of memories.

* * *

**I was going to stop there but...**

* * *

**Benny's P.O.V**

She opens the book and I instantly see pictures of baby Ethan. I laugh when I see one of him as a toddler stuck in the toilet. Theres pictures of him with his family, his first birthday, first day of preschool and holding baby Jane. Then theres pages and pages of me and him: having sleepovers, birthdays, making pizzas, swimmimg, at the park, on halloween, at Christmas, with Rory, with grandma and a bunch of other photographed memories. We laugh and look at a few more photos until Sarah comes down " I heard laughing and decided to see what was going on. Oh, and Jane fell asleep in Ethan's room". Mrs. Morgan nods and reaches into her purse "These are for you. Please give one to Rory and Erica as well" she says handing us some fancy looking envelopes. We say thank you and decide to leave. Me and Sarah say our goodbyes and go our separate ways; Sarah saying she was going to find Erica while I walk to my house.

"Grandma!?" I yell into the house as I open the door. "I'm upstairs!" she yells back. I run upstairs and see her on her bed reading a book "Whats that?" she asks seeing the envelope in my hands "Its from Mrs. Morgan" I tell her as I sit on her bed. "Well, open it!" she says and I do as told. Its an invitation.

_Dear Weir household,_

_We invite you to come to our son Ethan Morgan's funeral. _

_Place:_

_ Whitechapel Church and cemetery_

_Date: _

_October 2nd 2012_

_Time:_

_Church/viewing: 1:30 pm, Burial 2:00 pm_

_We thank you for remembering our son. If you wish to make a speech or saying please ask Samantha or Ross Morgan_

_There will be food served there and we would love for you to share your memories and stories with us. Please bring any photos or objects that you want displayed or buried. Please dress in the appropriate attire. _

_Thank you,_

_Samantha and Ross M._

That soon? Today is September 29th and Ethan died only two days ago. Well no matter how soon I know one thing: I'm going to make a speech.

* * *

**Sooooooo? What y'all think? I know I said I was going to make this chap the funeral but next chapter I promise! This chapter almost made me cry from all the memories and emotions. In this story Ethan is/was 15 okay? Please read and review and also: have any of you guys ever fallen in a toilet? Well thanks for reading and PEACE! P.S: do you guys like me answering your reviews like this cause I'm too lazy to PM anyone? Ok. wait I dont own wonderland! Now, PEACE OUT HOME DOGS! (Also dont own that I borrowed it from FRED)! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! Lookie here and update so soon? Yeah well its the weekend so no school which means I have time to write! Anyways I am taking ideas so if you have any PM me! Man I'm wide awake (didnt mean to do a Katy Perry quote...wait yes i did!). Now to answer some reviews:**

**Dominus Trinus 13: Yeah I PMed you about that. Yay glad you loved it! And I'm so happy you can feel them! Oh good didnt want it to seem like I'm copying other writers. And you will or maybe not or maybe so or youll just have to read to find out!**

**blackwallflower9: yay another person likes how I'm too lazy to PM! Maybe maybe but I cant tell you but heres a hint: Ethan will be showing up. But how? you ask. I cant tell you I've already revealed too much! *tapes mouth shut then untapes it* OW! Sorry i was going to keep on the tape but its kinda hard to eat cake without opening your mouth. BTW its chocolate cake. lol  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing!**

* * *

**Sarah's P.O.V**

It's such a beautiful afternoon. After splitting up with Benny I decided to go to Erica's house, since its such good weather I decided to walk instead of flying or using my vamp speed so I can enjoy every minute. I'm about a block from her house when I get a text:

Erica: Hi what are you doing? Sorry I ditched you earlier

_Forgot about that... _

Me: Its okay. I'm actually on my way to your house, I have something to give you

Erica: Dont bother

Me: ?

Erica: I mean I'm not at home...

Me: ? then where are you?

Erica: Doesnt matter. I'll meet you at the park in 5

Me: Okay

"Guess I'm going to the park" I say turning left.

Sitting down on a park bench I see Erica's not here yet. _I'll just wait for her here. _I smile when I see some kids playing on the jungle gym "_Sarah"_ I hear someone say. I look around and dont see anyone that could have said my name. _Must be the wind_ I think but then I hear it again _"Sarah" _much clearer than before and the voice sounds familiar. Okay now its just my head playing tricks on me its not- okay just close your eyes and ignore it. I close my eyes "_Sarah_. Sarah. Sarah!" I hear someone yell "Ahhh!" opening my eyes I scream while falling off the bench only to look up and see Erica standing before me. "Get up. People are staring" she whispers. Getting up I glare at her. "Dont look at me like that! You were the one ignoring my calls" she says crossing her arms. I stop glaring and hand her the envelope. "What is it?" she says raising an eyebrow "It's an invitation to Ethan's funeral" I say and she opens it. Soon we're both crying on the park bench.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Sad looking faces fill rows of seats and benches throughout the church. In the front row dressed in black are 4 sad looking teenagers, a little girl with a stuffed toy and their families. At the very front of the building in front of the alter is an open casket. Laying in the casket is a teenage boy whose skin is pale and cold. If you didnt know you'd think he was sleeping...in a tux, but that is not the case for at this very moment is the funeral of fifteen year old Ethan Morgan.

Many people have come to remember him. Some are praying, others are talking, crying or just sitting silently in memory. The teenagers are trying to find the courage to walk up to the casket where their friend lays. Eyes watch as a little boy about 3 or 4 years old skips up to the casket with an old lady trailing behind him.

**Little boy's P.O.V**

There's people looking at a big box thing over there. _I wonder what's so cool about it?_ I think as I skip over to it. I go on my tippy toes to peek and guess what I see. Some big kid I dont know sleeping. I poke him "Hey big kid wake up" I whisper "Your at a fancy place you cant sleep here." I say poking him again. "HEY WAKE UP!" I yell. Grandma appears besides me her face saying I did something bad I smile and look around the room to see people staring at me with big eyes and that its now silent. "Hi" I say brightly while waving to these people. Grandma puts my arm down and looks at me then at everyone else "I apologize everyone for my grandson's behaviour. This is his first funeral. Now Michael apologize" she says.

I mumble a sorry then start to go back to my seat when I hear crying. I see a big girl crying into a teddy bear. I dont like seeing people crying so I walk over to her and tug on her dress causing her to look up "Hello" I say smiling. "Hi" she says which makes me frown "You sound sad. Why are you crying?" I ask quietly. She just stares at me. Theres an empty chair next to her so I pull myself onto it; my feet danging off the edge "I'm Michael. Whats your name?" I ask she smiles down at the black and white toy in her hands "I'm Jane and this is Ethan" she says holding up the bear.

* * *

**Benny's P.O.V  
**

I scowl when I see Jane talking to that little boy. I mean he's the reason my best friend is dead. I mean dont get me wrong I dont want the boy dead but its his own fault for playing outside and not moving out of the way! And then he has the nerve to poke and yell at my best friends corpse! Not only that but then he goes and talks to Jane like he didnt do anything!

I must look mad because Rory puts a hand on my arm causing my to turn and shoot imaginary lasers at him "Dude calm down he's just a little kid. Ethan wouldnt want us being mad and blaming people for his death" he says. "Well he would want us to be completely calm at his death either!" I snap back. "Yes but somebody has to be the rock with the rest of you either depressed or constantly breaking down" he says looking back at the alter. For the rest of the prayers we stay silent while I keep my head down.

I look up when I see Mrs. Morgan go up to the podium "Thank you all for coming. Ethan would be so happy to see that so many people care about him" she says into the microphone "Well we are going to do a few speeches. So I guess I'll start...".

I listened as Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Morgan, Jane and Grandma made their speeches and thought about what I was going to say. Rory nudges me and I realize its my turn. I walk up to the podium and Grandma hands me the mic and goes back to her seat. By now everyone has tears in their eyes "Hello I'm Be-*cough* cough* *clears throat* B-Benny Weir. Ethan and I have been best friends since forever, and he will always be my best friend. He was the greatest friend anyone could ever wish to have; and he's always puts others infront of himself. Even when I do things that gets us in trouble he's always there and never leaves my side. No matter what danger he's there and I wish I couldve been there for him that day. Ethan was quite and shy which makes his smile something you feel like you have to earn and when he smiles its the most beautiful thing in the world. Because of our interests we were always bullied but Ethan tries to make people not worry about him, it hurts but we stayed as the geeks we are. When we started high school our lives changed _alot_. And we put ourselves in danger and Ethan still cared about other people. I always thought we'd die together doing something heroic like in one of our video games like saving a hot chick from a fire breathing dragon but today Ethan is the hero for he took a risk so someone else can have a happy life. I mean dont get me wrong its not like I want him dead, I want him here beside me playing star trek and trying to flirt with girls way out of our lead but I want him happy and to make him happy we have to be happy which may be hard right now but even though I might not have any more memories with him in the future that just make the ones I already have even better. Thank you an-" I didnt get to finish my sentence because I see a familiar figure standing against the wall. I look back at the casket and back only to see a mop of brown hair running out the door.

I drop the mic and run after it. I hear my friends calling my name but I dont turn around not wanting to lose sight of the figure. When I reach the parking lot I stop and look around. _Where'd he go? I couldve sworn that I saw... but now he's_ gone _again._ I think falling to the ground and crying. "Benny what happened? Are you okay?" I hear Rory say. I dont answer and he doesnt say anything else but just rubs my back. By now I'm full on bawling when I see a pair of old lady shoes appear infront of me "Benny?" my grandma says quietly "Come on, you have to go back in. Everyones worried" I shake my head "Fine we dont have to go to the burial. We can go home but dont you at least want to say goodbye to Ethan?" I nod and Rory helps me up. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and we make our way back to the church. As we enter the doors I feel eyes on me but dont meet anyones gaze, we just walk up to the casket. "Hey E, I have something for you" I pull out a best friend necklace "Its a necklace. I know its corny and girly but its to show that we'll see each other again and connect the hearts. See I have the same one. We may not meet soon but we will. You are and will always be my best friend and nothing and no one will ever change that okay? I was going to say goodbye but instead I'll say see you later." I touch his cold face "I wont forget you if you wont forget me." I lean down and kiss his cheek then wipe away my tears.

As I'm walking to the car along side Grandma I smile as I hear a faint and quite _"See you later..."_

* * *

**Wow! What a long chapter! My longest one yet I think. So what do you think? God I'm crying all over my laptop now. Anyways hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review, follow and favourite! Peace and see ya later alligator!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to Still Holding On chapter 6!**

**I am so happy so many people enjoyed the last chapter!**

**And time for answering reviews:**

**Dominus Trinus 13: Sorry I tried. I know it couldve been better but you guys got the message right? right? I hope it does. Dont worry youll see much more of him :) Well here it is!**

**Blackwallflower9: Its okay just click your name at the top and look at private messages! No dont cry! Heres a cookie! Yay glad you love it! And yeah I tried real hard to make him seem realistic even though my friend was bugging me and saying it was stupid.**

**Aritzia1998: Oh NO! I didnt want it too sad! Was it too sad OMG it was! Gosh now your all going to say I made it too sad! And yeah I am taking ideas thank you! Although you couldve called me and told me...**

**Female whovian: Please dont cry! heres a tissue *looks for tissue box * sorry couldve find my tissue box, I should buy one... Thank you! I dont know bout that this isnt my best writing at all! Youll have to wait and find out and thank you!**

**Thank you for so many reviews!**

**Disclaimer I do not own!**

**Oh and a special thanks to my Bff Aritzia1998 who helps me with ideas and bugs the hell out of me if I do not update so thank her or else there would only be like 2 chapters of this story!**

* * *

**Erica's P.O.V  
**"But Sarah! Dont you think its even a little strange that Benny and Rory have stopped flirting with me?!" I ask her. Right now we're in Sarah's car driving to visit Ethan's grave at Whitechapel memorial cemetery and are arguing about my love life "No I dont Erica. Right now we _all_ have something on our minds than whether your new boots make you look cute!" she says taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at me "All I'm saying is they used to compliment me just for showing up to school and now that I actually try to get them to flirt with me its like I'm asking for their heads on a silver platter!" I argue back. _I mean seriously is it that hard to say "Wow Erica you look great!"?._

"OH MY GOD YOUR BEING SO SELFI-" "SARAH! WATCH OUT!" I scream. I feel the car hit something then make a sudden forced stop "I think you hit something!" I say out loud "Just get out" she says sternly climbing out of the car and running to some guy on the ground "Are you okay? Did I hit you?" she asks helping him up. He shakes his head "No but you were about to, someone pushed me out of the way." he says looking around and I do so too. _Theres no one else here that we couldve hit_ "Are you sure?" I ask him "Yeah I'm sure. A boy. Around my age with brown hair pushed me out of the way and you hit him I think but now he's gone" he says turning around and walking away. _Wierd._

Sarah turns to me as we get back in the car "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks "Yes but it couldnt be" _could it?_

* * *

**Benny's P.O.V**_  
_

_I miss him so much. But I know we'll see each other again maybe not soon but we will._ I still cant stop thinking about what I saw at the funeral. I swore I saw Ethan but that's impossible. I should just forget about it...but I cant because I'm still holding on. I look down at the half heart shaped necklace around my neck "If Ethan was here he wouldve thought it was stupid" I say aloud. _"Its not stupid, I think its girly but its not stupid" _a voice I know all too well says "Ethan?" I ask looking around the room with wide eyes "_Nooooo its Bill Murray!,_ but y_es. Last time I checked that was my name" _I hear him laugh "Just checking. But it wouldve been cool you were Bill Murray cause then we could have been the ghost busters!" I say smiling. "_We might as well be the ghost busters" _this makes me frown "How can I hear you? I'm going insane!" I say putting my head in my hands "_No your not! And I cant explain why you can hear me but it might have to do with those best friend necklaces." _he says quickly which makes me laugh out loud "Well at least I'm not going insane!" "_Actually I said you werent 'going' insane because I'm pretty sure you already are" _he points out "Oh ha ha!" I say right before a pillow flies off my bed and hits me in the face.

A few seconds later my room is filled with loud laughs only to be stopped when I hear a knock at my door "Benny is everything alright? Who are you talking to?" she asks opening the door "Yes grandma everything is all right and I think you know who I'm talking to" I say smiling down and hugging a pillow to my chest.

* * *

**So I decided to stop there because my neck hurts and I'm tired. Sorry if its short! So please review and tell me what you think. Also I do not own Bill Murray I'm just thinking of the movie Zombieland. Ok bye and please thank Aritzia1998 for without her constant pleases I wouldnt have updated I mean I wouldve but probably not tonight. So until next time my dear readers!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Chapter 7 is here for those who have been waiting! Sorry for the wait I've been having friend drama, lets just say I have to choose between my old-bff-now-friend-again-friend and my one friend lets just call her cow hat girl whose always been by my side but isnt the best of friends and my over uber sensitive friend. Also I've been buried with homework and right now I've been procrastinating. I wouldve had this story updated by yesterday but my laptop was being stupid.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Aritzia1998: Yay actually twice! Three times if you count me answering your review, four if you count this one! And whatever! Well you gave me the idea so give me an idea as to how.**

**blackwallflower9: Thanks and yeah she is.**

**PLLMBAV: Ya and yay i love that you love it! Heres your chapter!**

**Female whovian: Thanks! And yeah so do I**

**Guest: Its a Bethan friendship and slight Etharah even though I dont really like Etharah and thanks! BTW: Guest are allowed to review as long as you remember you did and the name you used.**

**Blue bear 21: Gee thanks but I still have hope. You know my friend said the same thing and I gave a big huge speech. Also I wont believe until the actual creators say so unless you noticed that the link says 'blog'.**

**So yeah keep reading and thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

**Benny's P.O.V**

It's the first day of school since Ethan died and everyone at school is acting like nothing life changing happened, well maybe not for them because they just lost one nerd out of dozens to pick on. Me and Rory have a free period and are just trying to catch up on the homework we missed during everything. We're sitting on the ground next to our lockers when I see a jock walking towards us "Hey your that Benny kid right? The friend of that nerd who saved that kids life?" he asks. I'm scared of what hes going to do so I just nod "Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry for any trouble me and my friends have caused you guys over the years and if you have any trouble in the future just ask me" he says walking away. "What was that about? I mean a jock acknowledged you without an insult of physical injury" Sarah asked appearing infront of us; me and Rory just shrugged. "So you guys are have free period right now right?" we nod "Good because I need to tell you guys something but not here meet me and Erica in the schools darkroom in a few minutes" she says running off down the hall. Rory and I gather up our things and head to the darkroom. We knock on the door first to see if anyones inside and Erica opens it and locks the door behind us.

"So Sarah what did you want to tell us?" I ask when I see her leaning against the wall "Well first off has anything strange happened to you the past few days?" she questions raising an eyebrow; _has anything strange happened? Well yeah but... should I tell them?_ "Stranger than usual?" she nods "Yeah and speaking of which I need to tell you something too" I say sitting on top of a desk. We all look at each other until Sarah sighs "I saw Ethan. Well me and Erica did" "What? You saw Ethan? When? Where? How?" I start piling them with questions until Erica stops me "Take a breather. To answer your many questions: Yes, yesterday, driving to the cemetery and we _think_ his ghost saved some dude from getting hit by our car but we dont know how its possible" she says "It is possible!" I burst causing them to look at me funny "What I mean is I saw Ethan too! And talked to him! And it would make sense of why you saw his ghost saving someone from getting hit because: well you know why." I say sitting back onto the desk. Rory and Sarah share a look and he walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder "Was it at the funeral? When you ran off? You saw Ethan?" he asks with hopeful eyes "Yes and yesterday we talked" I say staring into his blue eyes "How?" "I dont know but it proves we're best friends" I tell him. Sarah pipes up for the first time during this conversation "Are we sure this is Ethan? Or if this is really happening? Maybe we're all just imagining this instead of accepting and grieving?" "No Sarah its not that remember that guy you almost hit? He said he saw a teenage boy with brown hair push him out of the way and there was no one around us!" Erica says. She mumbles a 'yeah' and stares at the ground. Just then the 4th period bell rings and we all split up to go to our classes deciding that we'd meet at my place after school.

* * *

**Sorry but thats it for now. Sorry if its short but this was just a filler chapter to keep you guys occupied. Dont worry I will be updating real soon probably even tomorrow because I'm going Niagara Falls and will just stay in the room and be on the laptop anyways. Please review and tell me what you thought! Anyways got to go I'm watching a victorious marathon i know lame right but I'm uber bored. TTYL and random thought of the day: To make my best friend cry all you have to do is say I'm not going to update or that you ate the cookie you were going to give her. I know shes weird but so am I so yeah bye! Hope you loved this short filler chapter!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! AUTHORS NOTE!

**Dear Readers,**

** I'm so sorry. I've really been meaning to update SHO but every time i try something happens. Its not that I have no ideas trust me my brains been turning with outcomes. Also I am no where to be done with this story but I have barely just started chapter 8. I know its been months but i've been really busy with school and stuff and can only find the time for certain things that need to be done. I cant tell or make any promises of when I will be updating but I can tell you that when it WILL make up for the lost time...I hope. Anywho if you guys can I could really do with more ideas I can use, and I'm wishing that can have chapter 8 up at least by christmas, wont that be a great gift?! Thank you so much for those of you that have been supportive and patient with me! While your waiting for SHO's next chapter you should read hellgirlniki's series 'MBAV (my way)' they're AMAZING! also shes a friend of mine and a fellow Bethan supporter! yes I love Bethan! Ooooooohhhhh I should make my story BETHAN! what do you think? Well anyways ill talk to you guys some other time. **

**PEACE! again if you guys hate me i'm so sorry!**

** from, Jujupops494**


End file.
